Chaosweaver
Chaosweaver is a DC class, available from Secundus in the Fire Paradigm, which can only be accessed by waiting on a specific screen without leaving for 22 seconds in Book 3 Unvoided Ravenloss. Chaosweaver uses a special mechanic known as Soulthreads. Soulthreads are used to increase the effectiveness of multiple skills. Skills *Soul Assault **20 MP, 10 CD **Gathers 1 Soulthread. ***'Soulthread gathered!' **Attacks for 12 hits of 18.75% (225%) damage. *Soul Shred **27 MP, 7 CD **Attacks for 7 hits of 28.57% (200%) damage. ***Inflicts 'Shredded Soul', a 1-turn stun. ***If a Soulthread is used, instead inflicts 'Shredded Soul' for 1 turn, a guaranteed stun ignoring Immobility resistance. ***If a Soulthread is used, instead inflicts 'Soul Damage' for 3 turns. ****'Empowered Soul Shred!' ****Bonus to Hit -100. *Aggression **45 MP, 4 CD **Attacks for 8 hits of 25% (200%) damage. **Inflicts 'Mothbitten' for 4 turns, a 50% + stat damage None-element DoT. **If a Soulthread is used, instead inflicts Mothbitten' for 11 turns. ***'Empowered Aggression!' *Hexing Wheel **20 MP, 4 CD (effectively 3) **Attacks for 8 hits of 25% (200%) damage. **Lowers all Cooldowns by 1 turn (including itself). *Soul Slice **5 MP, 4 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 100% (200%) damage. **Applies 'Soul Hunter' for 3 turns, including the current turn. ***Crit +50. *Soul Gambit **30 MP, 4 CD **Applies 'Soul Boost' for 4 turns. ***Bonus to Hit +200. ***Boost +175%. **Applies 'Soul Gambit' for 8 turns. ***Melee/Pierce/Magic -200. ***Block/Parry/Dodge -200. ***All -60. ***Health +60. **If a Soulthread is used, grants an additional action. ***'Empowered Soul Gambit!' *Soul Aegis **15 MP, 8 CD **Applies 'Soul Aegis' for 2 turns. ***While 'Soul Aegis' is active, normal damage will never deal more than current HP/2 -1. **If a Soulthread is used, instead applies 'Empowered Soul Aegis' for 3 turns. ***'Empowered Soul Aegis!' ***Immobility +300. ***While 'Empowered Soul Aegis' is active, normal damage will never deal more than current HP/2 -1. *Attack **0 MP, 0 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 62.5% (125%) damage. *Soul Siphon **35 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 87.5% (175%) damage. **Heals based on damage dealt, using the formula Damage * (1 + Missing HP%) ***At 50% HP, heals for 150% of damage dealt. ***At 1% HP, heals for 199% of damage dealt. **If a Soulthread is used, removes all HoT and DoT effects. ***'Empowered Siphon!' *Dominance **30 MP, 3 CD **Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 160% damage. *Soul Rip **25 MP, 19 CD **Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 125% damage. ** Inflicts 'Ripped Soul', a 1-turn stun on all targets. *Vengeance **45 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 19 hits of 9.2% (175%) damage. **Inflicts 'Overwhelmed' for 4 turns, including the current turn. ***All -20. ***Health +20 (net +0). **If a Soulthread is used, increases Health resistance further. ***'Empowered Vengeance!' ***All -20. ***Health +70 (net +50). *Rebuke **20 MP, 3 CD **Attacks for 3 hits of X% damage, increased as user's HP proportion decreases. ***100% HP: 33.33% per hit (100%) ***<100% HP: 66.66% per hit (200%) ***<70% HP: 100% per hit (300%) ***<40% HP: 133.33% per hit (400%) ***<10% HP: 166.66% per hit (500%) *Obliterate **35 MP, 7 CD. **Attacks for 1 hit of 200% damage. **Inflicts a lethal None-element DoT on the target if the monster's maximum HP is below a certain threshold. ***If the target's maximum HP is 50% or less of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 70% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 50-100% of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 50% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 100-200% of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 20% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 200-300% of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 15% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 300-500% of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 10% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 500% or more of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 5% of its maximum HP: ****inflicts 'Banished' for 1 turn, a None-element DoT slightly more than its current HP. ****"Foe annihilated!" **Otherwise, inflicts 'Soul Torn' for 1 turn, a 300% None-element DoT. ***"Foe's Soul resists!" *Untangle **35 MP, 16 CD **Gathers 1 Soulthread. ***'Soulthread gathered!' **Attacks for 5 hits of 60% (300%) damage with +200 Crit. Mechanics Chaosweaver naturally has a 1.85x critical hit modifier, up 10% from most classes. Soulthreads *Soulthreads are used to empower the effectiveness of multiple skills. *Soulthread use can be toggled on and off. *Every battle starts with 2 Soulthreads and caps at 2 Soulthreads, every skill that consumes Soulthreads consumes 1 Soulthread. Rotation Strategy Category:Class Category:DC Class